


sorry suga

by heavenshush



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, ill write a real one deadass, this ones for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenshush/pseuds/heavenshush
Summary: "she created the perfect story" - my author friend (2020)
Relationships: Daichi/Suga - Relationship, OiSuga - Relationship, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	sorry suga

**Author's Note:**

> "she created the perfect story" - my author friend (2020)

basically 🥰😌his boyfriend dies 🤣 and then oikawa comforts him 👍✌️ but then oikawas bf breaks up w him ‼️🤬 so they have an emotional breakthrough together 😳😏 and have sex 😈❤️ and then oikawa gets back with his bf 😔✌️


End file.
